eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
1138 (Grand Vizier)
'''1138 '''was a non Force Sensitive Chiss male. He served as the Grand Vizier of the New Galactic Empire, directly appointed by Empress Kára Volshe. He also served as Senator of Obroa-Skai. Biography The being known as 1138 was born on Csilla in 128 ABY, and spent his formative years in the Chiss Ascendancy. His parents died during the outbreak of the "plague of Corthoba," in 131, leaving him without a guardian. Sensing his potential, Syndic Marac'antal'ibruoto cared for him and gave him personal training, as well as a pathway to joining the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. He was attached as a merit adoptive to the Nuruodo Ruling Family, and seemed likely to be Trial-born and become permanently adopted by the family. However, in the year 144 ABY, a simple scouting mission changed all that. On his first command, he was sent deep in the Unknown Regions to gather data on previously unrecorded systems, such as the number and type of planets, atmospheric data, potential for life and possible hitherto unknown sentient species. He jumped into hyperspace and came out on the edge of the system remotely classed as M1138 Aurek. He then made the short jump into the system. Unfortunately for him, in his excitement, he had forgotten to do a complete scan of the system from a distance, and reverted to realspace in the midst of a small asteroid field. Severely damaged, his ship was forced to jump immediately out of the system. It was pulled out of hyperspace, flaming, in the system of Obroa-Skai, and he crashed onto the surface. Exactly a year later, he reappeared a new man. Haunted by his failure, he had decided not to try to return to the Ascendancy, but to begin a new life in the planet and government the force had willed he appear in. When he reappeared at the end of that year, he called himself 1138 in memory of his failure. He traveled to Coruscant to request a low-level position in the government. He managed to make his way up the chain of command until he finally received an audience with the Supreme Grand Admiral on Naboo. She rejected his request but secretly sensed that there was something special about him. Dejected, he began his return journey to Obroa-Skai. On the way, however, he was stopped by a Navy patrol, which arrested him and took him to Coruscant. To his surprise, he was taken into the Imperial Palace to meet the Emperor, who made him Grand Vizier and ordered that he reinstate COMPNOR. He began to do so, gathering the resources and personnel necessary to recreate the branch. He made his headquarters on Coruscant, and personally oversaw the creation of branches and outposts on many other Imperial worlds. In 146 ABY, as the senate began its new term, the bombs went off. While much the rest of the surviving government went to regroup on Corellia, 1138 stayed behind to help coordinate the recovery and rescue as many of the injured as possible. Taking the very last shuttle, his private shuttle, filled with the wounded, he left the planet as the spires of the palace finally completely collapsed. There he received the transmission bearing the grave news that this was part of a coordinated attack against the Government, with the Senate destroyed and the Emperor near death, and the rebels reporting the bombing if their own bases, as well. In transit, his ship was brutally attacked by pirates, who captured him and tauntingly reported such to the Empire over his personal comm channel. A rescue mission was immediately attempted, but the location of the Grand Vizier could not be ascertained. Then, days later, a transmission came through from the pirate leader. They were willing to ransom the Vizier in exchange for the legendary Kaiburr Crystal, which was in fact an ancient Febrayasi scroll. With the scroll recovered, an officer was sent to make the trade....only to discover, after the scroll had been handed over, that 1138 had in fact already escaped his captors. 1138, however, successfully recovered the scroll and most of the data in the central computer system, including the pirate leader's private files, hidden and layered deep within the servers. While a team worked on the decrypting of the data, 1138 made a several-month journey across the galaxy, at which point he discovered the twin Zabrak Mandos Salt and Agar Duríndáll, whom he recruited to join COMPNOR. He ended his journey back on Obroa-Skai, spending the second anniversary of his failure and the beginning of his new life in the system. He found the small population there greatly distressed and in need of guidance, and when he returned to the now-rebuilt Imperial Palace, it was as the newly-elected Senator of Obroa-Skai. When the existence of the so-called Vong, led by the former Febrayasi Nairę had been revealed, 1138 was determined to bring them to justice for their destruction of Cloud City and the deaths of innocent civilians, and also the potential that they were behind the terrorist attacks of the previous year. He was pronounced Grand Vizier, and served as such from 147 to 150 ABY. Category:Grand Viziers Category:Chiss Category:Males Category:Non Force Sensitives Category:Members of the New Galactic Empire